The Mark of Athena
by g-evelyn
Summary: This is what I think will happen in "The Mark of Athena". "Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'Heroes of Olympus" does not belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1 Percy

1

PERCY

Percy could barely stand still as he waited for the Greek warship to land. The ship, that had a dragon head, was holding the famous Jason of Camp Jupiter. Jason, like Percy, had lost his memory thanks to a certain goddess named Juno. However, Percy didn't cared about Jason. The guy whom had taken his place at Camp Half-Blood and whose place Percy had taken. He only cared that the ship was carrying Annabeth.

Annabeth, Percy thought and grinned. When Juno erased his memory, the only person Percy could remembered was Annabeth. Of course, now Percy had remembered everything; Camp Half-Blood, his adventures with Annabeth and Grover, his fight against the Titan Kronos in the Titan War and the two god-tastic months of dating Annabeth.

Just then, Reyna, the other praetor, glanced over and saw Percy's groofy grin. She shook her head and Percy immediately erased his grin. Now, that he had taken over Jason's old position as the second praetor, he couldn't afford to act silly.

Percy's jaw stiffened as he remembered the reason for Juno to switch Jason and his places. Gaia and the giants. The Earth Goddess was angry that the Titans had lost against the Olympians the year before and now had unleashed the giants. Each of the giants were born to opposed each of the Olympians. Percy had defeated Polybotes and Frank and Hazel had killed Alcyoneus.

It was then that the warship landed. The doors opened and a guy with short blond hair stepped out. In his hand was a white flag, letting the Romans know that he wasn't here to fight. Percy knew, without a doubt, that he was Jason.

Beside Percy, Reyna stiffened. Percy knew that she and Jason had a some sort of romantic relationship before Jason was taken away. She was probably felt the same kind of anticipation like Percy.

At the front, a pretty girl with long brown hair appeared at Jason's side. She took Jason's hand and Reyna let out a soft growl that only Percy could hear. Reyna has compeition. Moments later, the same guy who had sent the stroll earlier stood at Jason's other side. The two other demigods were not familiar to Percy but that was not unusual as demigods were popping up everywhere in the world.

Soon, Percy could not resist anymore and he started craning his neck to spot Annabeth. Where are you, Annabeth? Percy thought when he caught sight of a girl with blond hair curled like a princess.

Percy stopped breathing as the blond girl stepped forward. Her gray eyes were searching the crowd. The girl's eyes found Percy's and she took a step back in surprise.

Annabeth had arrived after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

2

ANNABETH

Percy, where are you? Annabeth wondered as I searched the crowd of Romans infront of me for a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. Then, Annabeth saw him. There he was, standing beside a girl. He was wearing an eagle medal and purple cloak. Their eyes met and Annabeth took a surprised step back.

Without thinking, Annabeth dashed towards Percy. The eight months of separation had been unbearable. Blinking back tears, Annabeth rushed into Percy's arms. Percy started to stroke her hair, comforting her. He brought her head up and their lips met. They could have stayed that way forever when a Roman boy coughed. Loudly.

By now, Annabeth's tears had dried and she glared at a skinny guy who had interuped them. The guy glared back without any trace of shame. He was holding a stuffed teddy bear and did not look pleased.

At the warship, Jason cried out, "Reyna, we come in peace. We bear no weapons and we only want to speak." The Romans seemed to relax a bit and turned to the girl beside Percy.

Reyna thought for a while before replying, "Jason, I will grant you your request." She turned to the crowd and shouted. "Everyone return to your duties. Senators, go to Senate House. We're having a senate meeting."

SPQR

"Seaweed Brain, did you know how worried I was?" Annabeth said. She still couldn't believe that Percy was here, with her now. "Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

"Sorry, Annabeth. With Juno erasing my memory, it was kind of hard to contact you." Percy grinned. Annabeth scowled as she thought, Damn that goddess. She had hated Hera/Juno since Day One. Now, the fact that she was the one that separated she and Percy, only made Annabeth hate her more.

"So, you're the famous Percy. Doesn't look like much." Leo said, coming towards them. He was smiling so the comment wasn't an insult.

"Leo, be respectful. He's Poseidon's son." Piper scolded. Facing Percy, she said. "I'm Piper and this dofus is Leo."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Percy." Percy replied, smiling.

"And this is Jason." Piper contiued as Jason put out his hand.

"So, you're the famous Percy Jackson. I see you took my position." Jason commented, staring at the eagle badge while grinning.

"Oh, this? I can return it to you if you want it back." Percy said as he shook Jason's arm.

"It's okay, you can have it. You fought the Titan Kronos after all." Jason replied.

"If you're not too busy talking, would you please go to the Senate House?" The skinny guy said.

"Octavian, you have not changed a bit." Jason said as a look of irritation flashed across his face. Even Jason,one of the most easy-going person I know, thinks Octavian is annoying. That guy must really be annoying. Annabeth concluded.

"And I believe it's a good thing." Octavian said before walking off.

"Octavian's right. We have to go now before we're late." Annabeth said, looking at the crowd disappearing.

"Come on, then. You have to see this place. The buildings are incredible." Percy said, pulling Annabeth along.

Annabeth smiled as she followed Percy. I'm so happy Seaweed Brain is here.


	3. Chapter 3 Jason

3

JASON

"Ahh. Home sweet home." Jason said as he walked beside Piper. It had been too long that Jason had been away from here. Camp Half-Blood might be great but it couldn't compare with Camp Jupiter.

"You really like this place." Piper commented as she glanced at Jason's smiling face.

"Of course, it's my home." Jason replied. "But, you're here too so that makes it much better." He added with a grin.

Piper blushed and Leo saw a chance. "Love is in the air! First Percy and Annabeth and now you two. I have to find a parther soon." The trio laughed as they walked nearer to the Pomerian Line.

"Jason, you're back!" Terminus, the god of boundaries, cried out upon seeing him. "I hope those two graecus knows the rules."

"What did that handless statue called us?" Piper asked in surprise.

"That's Latin for Greeks. And he's a god and don't talk about his erm, lack of hands." Jason whispered softly.

"Talk about respect." Leo said before passing Piper. Piper grew red.

"Stop wasting my time and move." Terminus ordered, obivously still miff about the hands remark.

"Alright, Terminus. We're moving." Jason said as he walked pass the upset god and the Pomerian Line.

"Sorry." Piper whispered as she passed, her face still a bright red.

Once passed Terminus' earshot, Jason said as he grabbed Piper's hand, "Don't be upset. It's okay about the hands. You're not the first to say that."

"Yeah, even the great Percy Jackson remarked about the lack of hands. So don't sweat on it." Annabeth put in, smiling as the trio reached Percy and her.

"You're gonna be late if you don't hurry." Reyna snapped as she walked past them.

"Oh, hi, Reyna." Without thinking, Jason let go of Piper's hand quickly. He could sense Piper looking at him but he kept quiet.

Jason wasn't sure why he did that but he knew that he had hurt Piper's feelings by doing so. But to hold hands with another girl in the presence of Reyna didn't felt right. Even though, nothing had happened between him and Reyna before Juno had taken him away.

Upon in the Senate House, Reyna took her place at the podium. Jason, Piper, Leo sat at the left. Beside Leo was Annabeth and Percy. Reyna raised an eyebrow at the seating arrangement but didn't say anything. Everyone else filled in the seats.

"Let the meeting begin!" Reyna shouted and Jason stood up to speak.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

4

PERCY

Percy knew that he should be standing with Reyna at the podium but he couldn't bear to leave Annabeth alone. He remembered how frightened he was when he first came to one of the Senate House meetings.

"The goddess Juno had erased my memory and took me to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods. She did the same to Percy but let him slept for seven months and placed him at Camp Jupiter." Jason said.

"And why would Juno do that?" Octavian asked. Reyna glared at him but he didn't care. "Did she had nothing to do?"

"She wanted both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to fight the giants together. Gaia is awaking the giants. Last summer, she awakened the titans but Percy had battle Kronos and so that threat is over. But now the giants are attacking. We can not do this alone. We need the camps to join forces." Jason pound his fist on the table as if to make his point.

"Have you stay with the Greeks for so long that you have forgotten the nature of the Greeks? They are known for their deceptions and tricks. Have you forget? Beware the Greeks bearing gifts!" Octavian shouted, standing up.

Percy glowered at this remark. Who does Octavian think he is? Insulting the Greeks. Annabeth was starting to get mad, too.

"Octavian, we are not Troy. We are Romans. We believe in the same gods. Would the gods let such things happen to us?" Jason replied calmly.

"Jason is right. We are descendents of the same gods and I believe the gods would not allow us to be harmed. Greeks or Romans." Percy said, standing up.

"And as much as I hate Juno, I have to admit, she is very clever by planning this. She wants both camps to surived the giants' attack thus her actions." Annabeth spoke up.

Octavian sneered, "And who give you the right to judge Juno's cleverness?"

"I'm daughter of Athena, goddess of War and Wisdom." Annabeth replied.

"Minvera's daughter. Impressive." Reyna commented. "And Octavian? I believe that the Greeks have the right to speak without you cutting in all the time."

"Yes, Reyna." Octavian said as he sat on his chair. Not, before shooting Annabeth a glare.

"Thank you Reyna." Jason said before continuing his speech. Thanks to Reyna, Octavian kept quiet so Jason had no interuptions.

Once Jason finished and had sat down, Reyna began. "With this added information from Jason, we have to choose seven demigods from both camps. Who should go?"

"Jason should go. He has fought a giant and won." Percy said, raising from his chair.

"Then, Percy should go, too. He fought the Titan King and a giant." Jason spoke up. Their eyes mets and they both grin.

"I want to go." Annabeth said. "I can't stand to be apart from Percy."

"Are you sure? Are you up to it?" Reyna asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, I have fought with Percy lots of times. I'm up to it." Annabeth replied, full of confidence. Percy squeezed her hand.

"Very well, then. Who would be the four others?" Reyna asked, looking at everyone.

Piper glanced at Leo and both of them stood up. "We both want to go."

Percy thought Reyna glared at Piper but she said. "Alright."

"Then, me and Frank would like to go." Hazel said.

"Very good, the seven demigods are choosen. The Amazons are willing to help us in the battle against the giants." Reyna announced.

"My sister, Thalia, is letting The Hunters of Artemis join in the fight." Jason added.

Percy felt his jaw dropped. Thalia is Jason's sister? How come she never told me about this? Percy thought.

"Tell you more later." Annabeth whispered as she saw Percy's expression.

"We will try to find more help but for now, we will have some war games." Reyna announced. "Let's see if the Greeks are better than the Romans."


	5. Chapter 5 Piper

5

PIPER

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, his voice was full of worry. Piper didn't know what to say. The way he had let go of her hand just now had hurted her. It's not as if your his girlfriend, a voice in her head said. Was she? They had never actually talk about it before. Piper knew Jason was scared that if they went into an relationship, he would hurt Reyna.

Reyna. The source of all her problems. She turned her head up to see Reyna. She was currently telling everyone how the war games was going to be played that night.

"Since there are only four Greeks with us now, only four Romans will play. Instead of the usual war game, it would be a duel." Reyna said.

"Not to the death, right?" Percy asked.

"Of course-" Octavian started to say before Reyna cutted in. "Not." She glared at him before continuing, "The choosen demigods shall play and one more demigod from Camp Jupiter. Who would like to play?"

The Senate House was silent. "Very well, then. I shall play." Reyna said. "Any objections?"

No one said anything. "Okay. The meeting has ended." Reyna announced before stepping off the podium.

Once everyone had left the Senate House except for Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Reyna, Jason spoke. "So, who will duel who?"

"I will duel you. So we can find out our strengths and weaknesses." Percy said.

"Sure." Jason smiled.

"I want to duel with Annabeth and Frank wants to duel with Leo." Hazel spoke up.

"I'll be happy to." Annabeth replied the same time as Leo answered, "Great."

Reyna stared at Piper expressionlessly. "I guess that leaves me and you."

"Yeah." Piper replied with the same toneless voice.

Then, the two of them stared at each other for a while.

Jason is mine. Piper told Reyna with her eyes.

Are you sure? Reyna seemed to replied.

Yes!

Let's see.

SPQR

At dinner, Jason, Piper, Leo and Piper sat with Percy, Hazel and Frank. All of them sat at one end of the table. Percy and Annabeth was busy talking to each other. Who could blame them? They had been separated for too long. Leo was being his usual groofy self, cracking Hazel and Frank up.

As for Piper and Frank, they sat by themselves. "Are you still bothered by the Terminus incident?" Jason asked after a while of silence.

Actually, Piper had long forgotten about that but it give her an easy way out. "Yeah, I am." Piper lied.

"Don't be. Terminus had probably forgotten all about it." Jason said, trying to comfort her.

"Okay." Piper replied. Then, to amuse Jason, she smiled a groofy smile. Jason laughed and soon, Piper joined in. It seemed like bliss but Reyna choose that moment to came up.

"Jason, come with me." Reyna ordered.

"Yes." Jason replied and left the table.

As the two of them walked away, Piper stared after them. All she could think of was how quick Jason had agreed to Reyna's request.


	6. Chapter 6 Hazel

6

PIPER

"Leo and Frank will fight first." Jason declared. Instandly, Hazel glanced at Frank. "You will be okay, right?"

"Sure. Besides, Leo don't know my special gift." Frank said, smiling. He and Leo stepped into the battle ring. They stood apart from each other. When Octavian shouted,"Start!", Leo immediately rushed towards Frank.

"Look out, Frank!" Hazel shouted. Frank let out a roar and turned into a lion. The lion roared once more and charged at Leo. Surprised, Leo stopped running and fire balls appeared on his hands. Shocked, the lion stopped in its track and a look of fear appeared on its face.

"Stop, Leo! Stop!" Hazel screamed as she ran towards Frank who had changed back to his human form.

"What?" Leo asked, the fire balls disppearing. He was truly surprised. Hazel blocked his voice out and concentrated on calming Frank down. "Relax, relax. It's not gonna hurt you." She kept her voice down so no one apart from her, Frank and Leo can hear.

It took a while but Frank calmed down. "I lost. You won, Leo." He turned and he walked away, Hazel at her side.

"Okay...Leo won the first match." Octavian announced. "Next up is Reyna and Piper."

When Reyna and Piper stepped on to the battle ground, Piper glared at Reyna. "Start!"

Both girls dashed towards each other, weapon drawn.

Clang!

Reyna's sword and Piper's ceremonial knife, Katoptris, clashed against each other. Piper angrily said, "Stay away from Jason!"

Reyna smiled and lean closer, "Make me."

Furious, Piper slashed Katoptris. Gracefully, Reyna dodged the attack and thust her sword at Piper.

Hazel could feel the tension in the battle. The girls gave the feeling that they were fighting for something else than finding their strengths and weaknesses. She glanced around and saw Jason winced everytime Reyna or Piper striked. She could guess what they were fighting for now.

Finally, Piper tired and Reyna thust her sword and it met Piper's throat.

"Reyna won!" Octavian shouted. "Now for Hazel and Annabeth."

Frank wished her good luck and from the corner of her eye, she saw Percy giving Annabeth a good-luck kiss. Annabeth blushed.

On the battle ground, Annabeth charged at her once Octavian shouted, "Start!"

Hazel dodged the attack but Annabeth ran after her again, her bronze dagger glinting brightly. Bronze! It's almost the same as gold, right? Hazel concentrated and the dagger seemed to bend to her will. Some more. The dagger then bended into half.

"What the?" Annabeth stared at her weapon.

"Yes!" Hazel jumped for joy until Annabeth pushed her to the ground. "Huh?"

She got to her feet but Annabeth was no where to be seen. Suddenly, she felt a cold metal at her throat. No way.

Taking off her baseball cap, Annabeth grinned. With her right hand, she pointed her dagger, now back to normal, at Hazel's throat.

Hazel swallowed. So her powers were not very strong at all. Once she broke her concentration, the dagger returned to normal.

"It was a good fight." Annabeth said, removing her dagger as Octavian shouted the results.

"Yeah, a good fight." Hazel agreed.

"Next up, the hero of Camp Jupiter, Jason, and hero of Camp Half-Blood, Percy." Octavian said, not bothering to mask his displeasure.

The crowd became quiet as the two heroes begin to battle each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Jason

7

JASON

Jason stepped onto the battle ground, waiting for Percy. Annabeth was giving him a long good-luck kiss. Jason sighed as he watched the two of them. He glanced at Piper who pointedly looked the other direction. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Everything was fine at dinner until Reyna came over. Could she be the problem?

Finally, Percy finished the kiss and walked to the battle ground. In his hand, he was holding Riptide. Jason grimace when he saw how sharp the bronze sword was. Jason's weapon was a gladius.

"Start!" Octavian annoying voice rang out and without warning, Percy dashed forward. Quickly, Jason jumped into the air and willed the air currents to carry his weight. Soon, Jason was flying above Percy's head.

"Wow." The crowd said as they watched Jason performed his flying tricks. They were probably thinking of what Percy could do to beat that. Jason thought.

Right on cue, Percy summoned a tide wave from a nearby river. The water loomed above Percy and Jason wondered how Percy could control all that weight. With a shout, Percy directed the water at Jason. Jason tried to fly higher but there was too much water coming at him.

SPLASH!

Jason was soaked from head to toes with river water. Outraged, Jason flied higher and call upon his powers over lightning. The blue sky which was clear before the duel had now turned into a giant thunder storm. Using his powers, Jason directed a lightning bolt at Percy. Percy dodged the attack but Jason knew that he couldn't run forever as Jason has the advantage of flying while he did not. Percy seemed to realized that and then he did something that was total unexpected.

He whistled. Like he was whistling for a cab at New York City. Jason glanced at the crowd. Everyone, but Annabeth, had looks of puzzlement on their faces. Then someone shouted, "In the sky!" Everyone glanced up even Jason. A dark shape was flying towards him and Percy.

Suddenly, as quick as lightning, the dark shape swooped down and Percy jumped onto its back. The dark shape with Percy on its back rosed to the same height as Jason.

"Oh my gods." Now that Percy and the dark shape was at the same height as him, Jason could see clearly what the dark shape was. A black pegasus was flying infront of him with Percy sitting on its back.

"Say hello to Blackjack." Percy said, stroking Blackjack's mane. Then, Blackjack dashed towards Jason. Jason also flew forward and the their weapons; a sword and a gladius clash against each other. Celestial bronze against Imperial Gold. Sparks flew as both heroes grunted.

Then, Percy willed the water towards Jason. At the same time, Jason summoned lightning and directed it at Percy. The water and lighning came into contact and there was a loud boom. The whole area was lighted up, making it seem like a suuny day instead of evening. Then the light disappeared.

"Well, I think it's fair to say it's a tie?" Jason asked, still riding on the air currents.

"Yeah, very fair." Percy agreed as Blackjack neighed.

Together, the two heroes flew down to the ground. Percy was immediately ambushed by Annabeth who was saying, "That was so clever of you! Calling Blackjack!" Jason, on the hand, had to walked over to Piper. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one with the problem!" Piper shouted, her eyes flashing angrily. Then she spotted Reyna who was watching them. Piper marched towards her. "I supposed you're happy now."

"Piper, calm down." Jason said.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! She's stealing my boyfriend!" Piper screamed, pointing at Reyna. Jason was stunned. It was the first time Piper had called him her boyfriend. Infront of all of all the campers, no less.

"Piper, you are mistaken. I'm not-" Reyna started to say when Piper cutted in. "I'm mistaken? Oh, forget it." With that, Piper marched off.

"That was interesting." Leo commented to a dumbfounded Jason.


	8. Chapter 8 Leo

8

LEO

It was night-time and time for Leo to sleep but with all the exciting events of today, who could? There was the meeting of Greeks and Romans, the Senate Meeting where Octavian was silenced by Reyna, the duels between the Greeks and Romans and of course, Piper's outburst. Who could forget that?

However, Leo was troubled by something else. In his mind, he flashed back to when Franks had that look of fear in his eyes when he saw the fireballs. Frank probably was afraid of fire or had a past with it. Like Leo.

Then, Leo laughed when he recalled what happened after Piper stormed off...

"Piper's really upset." Hazel observed as she watched the fading figure of Piper in the distance.

"Maybe you should comfort her." Percy suggested. He glanced at Jason. "Well?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Oh my gods. Go comfort your girlfriend." Leo said, slapping his forehead.

"Huh? She's not my girlfriend." Jason declared.

"How could you do this to her? She just openly declared infront of everyone that you're her boyfriend and you're saying the exact opposite?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Look, it's hard to explain my feelings for her, okay?" Jason said. "You wouldn't understand, Percy, because you and Annabeth are made for each other."

"All I know is, if you love her, just tell her." Percy said. "That's what happened between me and Annabeth." He added, looking at Annabeth who blushed.

"And me and Hazel." Frank piped up.

"Oh, Frank." Hazel sighed, looking at Frank.

Jason looked at Leo.

"Oh, don't look at me. I have no girlfriends. Yet." Leo said, putting up his hands.

At the corner of his eye, Leo saw Hazel stiffened but that could be his imagination.

"So, what you're telling me is to go after Piper and comfort her?" Jason said, making sure.

"Duh!" Everyone said in unison.

"Alright, then." Jason turned and ran to the direction Piper went.

Later, when evryone was heading back to the guest rooms where the Greeks would be sleeping, Leo noticed Hazel excusing herself to Frank and ran towards Leo.

"So, what's up?" Leo asked once Hazel reached him.

"I want to ask you a question." Hazel replied as serious as she could.

"And that question is..." Leo let question trailed off.

"Is your grandfather called, Sammy Valdez?" Hazel said the sentence in one breath.

"How did you know?" Leo asked, puzzled.

And then, Hazel fainted.

Of course, later Hazel was awakened and she went to bed but Leo couldn't understand why Hazel asked him about his grandfather and how did she know his name.

Camp Jupiter is full of secrets. Leo concluded as he difted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Frank

A Note From Me

I'm very thankful for Izz Fizz and Zoe Artemis Nightshade (love your name!) for reviewing my story. It's my first time writing so I'm very grateful. Hope you like this chapter! I have followed both your advice and thanks for them! Sorry if this chapter is short.

9

FRANK

It was early morning and Frank had just woke up from his sleep. He had not slept well at all thanks to his nightmares. It kept on replaying the scene when fireballs appeared at Leo's hands. Once he saw the fireballs, Frank immediately thought of his life-line. A piece of wood would decided whether he would die or live. How crazy is that?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Frank called out from his bed.

"It's me, Leo." A voice sounded from behind the door. Leo? What's he doing here? Frank wondered as he opened the door.

"So, what's up?" Frank asked, uncertainly.

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. At the battleground." Leo said, looking at Frank's eyes.

"Oh, it's okay." Frank replied. There was a uneasy silence after that. None of the boys knew what to say next.

"Erm...Don't mind me saying this but why did you freak out then?" Leo asked with no shame. Then, he added quickly. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me."

"Well, it's a long story so you might want to come in and sit." Frank said. Some part of him decided to share with Leo his past. Leo walked into the room and sat on the floor. Frank, soon, joined him.

"Okay, let me begin." Frank cleared his throat and began. "When I was a baby, Juno appeared to my grandmother and mother. She said that my life was interdepended on a piece of wood and she also..." The boys sat there; Frank telling his life story and Leo listening.

After that, Leo began to shared with Frank with his past. How he killed his mother, how Hera was his babysitter once and everything after that.

Then, the boys sat in silence. But, this time, the silence was comfortable and not uneasy like before. Suddenly, Hazel bursted through the door. "Where were you? I was-" She stopped once seeing Leo. "What are you doing here?"

"I was apolosgising to Frank. For yesterday, at the battle ground." Leo explained as he stood up. Frank followed suit.

"Why are you here?" Frank asked Hazel.

"Me? I was searching for you everywhere. Did you know that both of you missed breakfast and is about to missed lunch if you don't hurry up and get dress." Hazel replied, eyeing Frank's clothles.

"Huh? Oh, right. Wait for me." Frank said upon realising that he was wearing his pyjamas. Hazel and Leo quickly left the room so Frank could dress alone.

Later, Frank appeared infront of Hazel again. This time, he was dressed properly. "Here I am. Let's get some lunch."

"That's right. I'm starving." Leo exclaimed. Hazel grabbed Frank's hand and cried out. "Oh no! We're late for lunch. Quick!"

"Come on, Leo! We're late!" Frank said as Leo was not moving at all.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Leo said as he followed Frank and Hazel.

SPQR

At breakfast, Frank, Hazel and Leo were greeted by the rest of the team. "Where were you at breakfast?" Percy asked Frank and Leo.

"We were in his room talking." Leo said as he jerked his thumb towards Frank who confirmed it by nodding.

"Wow, what did you're talked about?" Jason asked as he ate his hot-dog. "Because it must have been very interesting that Leo forgot to eat." Everyone laughed. They knew Leo was a big eater.

"Hey!" Leo said as he threw a hot-dog at Jason's head. Jason dodged it but everyone cracked up laughing but Hazel who was looking at Leo seriously. She was probably thinking about last night. She was talking to Leo when she suddenly fainted. Frank wondered what happened last night.


	10. Chapter 10 Piper

10

PIPER

Everything's back to normal with Piper and Jason now. Piper almost laugh when she realised how childish she was acting before. Jason only loves me. Piper sighed as she glanced wistfully at Jason's handsome face.

"So, I thought long and hard and I decided to step down my prateor position and give it to Jason." Percy said. Good, good. WAIT, a minute! Piper thought. Jason can't be prateor, if he does, Reyna has every right to get close to him.

"You can't!" Piper blurted out then blushed as everyone looked at her.

"Why can't Percy?" Reyna asked, appearing suddenly beside Jason.

"Well, I...I..." Piper racked her brain for something smart to say but came up blank.

"Because, Percy earned the position!" Annabeth spoke up, sensing Piper's distress. Piper smiled at her. "And he shouldn't give it up."

"Annabeth, you said you supported my decision." Percy said to Annabeth. Everyone looked at Annabeth. "Erm... I said I supported your decision to remain as prateor."

"But..." Percy started to say when Annabeth elbowed him.

"Later, Seaweed Brain." She gave him a knowing look. "Oh, I get it." Percy said.

"So, are you or are you not giving up your position?" Reyna asked impatiently. "Make yourself clear."

"I'm not giving it up." Percy replied.

"Then, why did you even say you wanted?" Reyna asked before storming off.

"That was close." Piper said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know you didn't want me to be prateor." Jason said, hurt.

"No, I didn't mean that way." Piper replied quickly. "I...I..." She glanced around, she didn't want her feelings to be known to everyone.

"Right! Percy, follow me to outside." Annabeth said, half dragging and half pulling Percy out of his seat.

"I think I forgot something in my room." Hazel piped up as she glanced at Frank and Leo.

"I'll follow you, Hazel." Frank said and they both looked meaningfully at Leo was still stuffing his face with food. "Come on, Leo." Frank said as he pulled Leo out of his seat.

"But, I haven't eat finish yet!" Leo exclaimed. "Gods, you're so dense." Piper heard Hazel muttered under her breath as the three of them left.

"Look, Jason. It's not as if I didn't want you to be prateor, it's just that Reyna's the second prateor." Piper explained to Jason.

"Oh, I understand. But, you got to trust me. I would resist Reyna, okay?" Jason replied, holding Piper's hands.

"Okay." Piper said and the two of them hugged.

"Lovebirds." They turned around to see all their friends standing infront. It was clear from their faces that they had heard every single word Piper and Jason said.

"I thought you went to get something and you two went outside?" Jason said as he blushed.

"And miss watching the two of you hugged and made up?" Leo said, grinning gleefully. "I should have video it."

"At least, you two are happy now, right?" Hazel said, looking at Piper and Jason's blissful faces.

"Yeah and I could give you my position." Percy said. "It's not that I don't want it but I think it belongs to you."

"Thanks Percy." Jason replied. Suddenly, Reyna appeared again. It's like she got sonic ears or something. Piper thought.

"Romans, Jason's our new prateor!" Reyna announced and everyone cheered. She quickly took the medal and cape from Percy and handed them to Jason. No one dared to say that it wasn't right to choose another prateor with voting.

Soon, everyone gathered around Jason and shaked his hand. Piper stood near Percy and Annabeth. "I can't believe how happy they are. I thought they liked me." Percy grumbled as he watched everyone cheering.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain, I like you." Annabeth said before giving Percy a kiss.

Just then, Jason caught sight of Piper and shouted, "Come on, Piper! You're my girlfriend!" Everyone "ooh!" at this as they parted to let Piper though. Only Reyna didn't looked happy. Once at his side, Jason hugged Piper and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11 Annabeth

11

ANNABETH

"Okay, so the Amazoness and the Hunters of Artemis are on our side, right?" Annabeth asked as she glanced around the Senate House.

"Yes, that's right." Reyna replied. "But, it is not enough. We need more people to help."

"I'm willing to ask my brother to help." Percy said, raising his hand like he was in class. "If he helps, the rest of the Cyclops will help, too."

"Good. Anyway, as everyone knows, we will be heading out tomorrow at dawn to Rome." Reyna said. "Of course, the chosen demigods will go by Argo 2 and the rest of us will go by plane. The Amazoness and the Hunters have their own ways of transport so I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Reyna, Camp Half-Blood will go by plane, too but some of them will go by pegasus. We will be bringing Arion as Hazel is the only one who can control him." Percy spoke up and Hazel blushed.

"Very well, then. You might as take him." Reyna said. "If there is nothing else, the meeting will end."

SPQR

Later, Annabeth went into her room and sat on her bed. Everyone else was busy doing their work but Annabeth had already finished her share.

She was staring blankly into space when Percy walked in. He sat beside her and put an arm around her. "You're worried about tomorrow, right?" Percy asked.

"Kinda of. I'm more worried about what Ella said. Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The mark of Athena burns though Rome. I know I'm the daughter it refers to." Annabeth said, hugging Percy. "There's also what Juno told you. I would cause the most trouble for you. Do you still want me to go on the quest with you?"

"Annabeth, you helped me in all my quests. Surely, I want you to help now, right?" Percy replied. "Besides, we don't know if what Juno says is reliable at all. She has always hated you."

"Whatever the case, I promise you that I would not cause you any trouble. I promise." Annabeth said, glazing into Percy's sea-green eyes.

"Alright, Annabeth." Percy replied, looking back at her gray eyes.

SPQR

Soon, it was dawn. The chosen demigods were ready to go into the Argo 2 and to Rome.

"Everyone, I wish you best of luck." Reyna, who had woken up early even though she was one of the chosen, said.

"Thank you, Reyna." Percy said, Annabeth at his side.

"Percy. You were a good prateor. It's a pity you're taken." Reyna said, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth glared at her.

"Jason, I hoped you made the right choice. Maybe you will regret it." Reyna said, glaring at Piper who was beside Jason. Piper shot daggers back.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I won't regret it." Jason said, his voice calm but it was clear what he was saying.

"Very well, goodbye." Reyna said, her tone a bit angry.

One by one, the chosen demigods walked into Argo 2. Annabeth was last. She paused for a while and look around Camp Jupiter. Percy walked towards her and said. "We'll be back soon." Annabeth nodded and followed Percy into the Argo 2.

They didn't know it then but it would be long time before they would see Camp Jupiter.


	12. Chapter 12 Percy

**Result: 2) skip the Rome part and just write what Percy and friends do in Camp Jupiter after they go to Rome**

**Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel, the chosen seven demigods of the Second Great prophecy, has return from their dangerous journey to Rome, the birth place of the gods. They have battled giants, monsters, demons and even came face to face with Gaia, the earth goddess. Still, all of them survived the treacherous journey and returned safely to Camp Jupiter. This is their story…**

**12**

**PERCY**

**It's still hard to believe **that we're still alive after our trip to Rome. Percy thought. It was the night the seven returned to Camp Jupiter and they found that some of the campers from Camp Jupiter were dead or injured. Luckily, the Camp Jupiter itself did not suffer much injury.

"You're thinking about our trip to Rome, right?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy's face.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we made some bad choices that resulted in some of the camper's deaths." Percy replied, staring at the floor.

"It's anyone to blame, it's me!" Annabeth cried out. "Hera was right. I caused the most trouble for you. The deaths are my faults."

"Annabeth, you know that you didn't meant for that incident to happen. It just did, okay? Don't beat yourself up." Percy reassured Annabeth.

"Oh, Percy." Annabeth hugged him and he hugged back.

**SPQR**

Later, that night, everyone parted ways and returned to their rooms. Percy thought that he wouldn't fall asleep easily but once his head hit the pillow, he immediately went to Dreamland.

He was standing infront of Gaia. She smiled at him and Percy winced. _Son of Poseidon, you may have won the battle at Rome but don't think for one second that you have won this war. The giants will rule._

_What do you mean by that? _Percy asked and Gaia laughed. _The battle at Rome isn't the hardest obstacle you have to jump. Many more harder obstacles will come and you,__Perseus __Jackson, will fail and the giants will rule the earth as they are supposed to._

_No! We, the gods and demigods, will fight back. The giants will never raise. _Percy argued back. Gaia continued laughing. _You are too ignorant, Perseus Jackson. Too ignorant. _With that, Gaia disappeared and Percy woke up.

"What did she mean? More obstacles to come?" Percy wondered, his hand in his hand. "The trip to Rome was hard enough and there's more coming up?"

**SPQR**

The next morning, at breakfast, Reyna gave Camp Jupiter a speech. "I know that the last few months were hard on Camp Jupiter. It is true that we suffered many losses and the deaths of our campers." Reyna continued talking but Percy blocked her voice out. He turned to his friends and whispered about his dream last night.

"This is bad. Really bad." Piper said once Percy finished talking.

"What could be the worst than Rome? There were so many deaths already." Frank asked, worry in his face.

"Did any of you get any dreams last night, too?" Percy asked. Everyone shook their heads but he knew Annabeth well enough to know that she was keeping something from them. He resolved to ask her later.

"Maybe Gaia was bluffing." Hazel started to say and everyone looked at her. "I meant, maybe Gaia really have another obstacle. But, it may not be as dangerous as Gaia made it looked like. Maybe she's trying to scare us."

"Hazel's right. But there's very little chance of that happening. Gaia is older than us by don't know how many years and she's the earth goddess. She knows many more horrible monsters than us and she can easily make them go after us." Jason reasoned with everyone.

"Still, we still have to keep our guard on. We don't know what tricks Gaia could spring on us." Percy said and everyone nodded solemnly. Unable to withstand the heavy tension in the air, Percy managed a smile on his face as he cheekily went on, "But let's not sweat it, there's no point. For now, let's just enjoy the peace that we have."

At that, the group beamed smiles of their own. Percy was right; the present was what's important and there was no use worrying of what might happen. There was peace.


End file.
